


The Everyday Life of Farmer Karamatsu

by OsomatsusanTrash



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Farmer Karamatsu, Karamatsu centric, Karamatsu meets someone as painful as him, Osomatsu-san-Stardew Valley Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsomatsusanTrash/pseuds/OsomatsusanTrash
Summary: The Matsuno household discovers that the sextuplets' grandfather had owned a farm- and that one of them were to inherit it! The one their parents judged to be most suited to farm life was the one their grandfather would designate to take over the family farm. The conversation went as follows: "Oh my cute little sextuplets~ your father and I just found out from your grandfather's will that one of you is to inherit a farm he owned!" "Eh? A farm? Who'd bother to be a farmer, seems like a pain. I bet there's no pachinko in the middle of nowhere, anyway." "I want to work, but I'm more suited to be in an office than a potato field." "Do I look like I'm physically capable of doing that kind of work? I'm just useless trash that can't even open a jar..." "Is theRE BaSEBAll in tHE MIddLE oF noWHeRe?" "I could never be a farmer; it's dirty and gross, there's horrible reception in the country, and I can't live outside of the city! No way!""My brothers, what are you saying? Why, a farmer's life of sweat and  passion is the highest honor any man could have! Waking up with the roosters...breaking a sweat in the early morning sunlight...ah! How respectable and beautiful an honor it must be!""Then why don't you go?""Eh?"





	1. Matsuno Farm- Spring 1: Mon. 1

I intended to make the farm life more appealing to my brothers so I wouldn't be the one chosen and not sound outright against it, but it appears as though my dramatic performance has backfired on me. 

I am now standing in front of my new abode, but not looking at the cottage. Rather, at all the fauna and obstructions present on the property. Mommy and daddy sent me to Pelican Town with some basic farming tools, but clearing all this will take a while. I'm also getting really thirsty just by being out in the sun and looking at all the sweaty work that awaits me. 

I'm an idiot. I am surely going to die in the elements.

Mayor Lewis and a carpenter that goes by the name of Robin are with me. I receive some lukewarm encouragement from them. More so from Robin, who seems to feel inclined to point out the shabbiness of my cottage to entice me to take advantage of her services. I find it kind of rude, but I admire the boldness of her tactic. Once they leave I put away the few things I brought with me in what is now my new home. Those being my mirror, some clothes, a motorcycle catalog, and various pairs of sunglasses. I think my sunglasses will be of more use now than they ever have been. There's a table, chair, TV, fireplace, and bed in the single room cottage. A gem used for decoration sits on top of the table and a lantern stands against the wall. The walls are a dark gray brick, kind of dull, but I find it really cool, as well as the pickaxes on the wall. The TV has three channels, none of which have anything very compelling being aired on them. That's the country for you, I guess.

I take a step back outside, the farm's set up around a mini-quarry. It makes clearing paths harder, but I must say that I am a fan of the layout. 

I gulp and take up my scythe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I wrote something apart from Order Made, but I played Stardew today and I wanted to write this as well.


	2. Fri. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karamatsu seeks out the residents of Pelican Town.

Collapsing once and several horseradishes later...

"I somehow managed to clear up all the easy stuff!" *huff huff* "These bigger trees will take a while, though. I just don't have enough stamina to take care of them right now. Maybe I'll cut down most of it by the end of the month? On top of that there's huge rocks and logs and stumps I can't take care of yet, which is annoying since they're blocking some of my bridges. Well, since I'm done for the day, maybe I'll take Mayor Lewis's advice and go introduce myself to everybody. It's been a couple days, anyway. They probably think I'm a shut-in by now."

I start my journey by stopping by Marnie's house. I introduce myself to Marnie and on my way out I talk to Leah. For some reason they both said I was funny, but I'm not sure why. I always thought I was more cool than funny, weird.

Once I leave the forest clearing and walk into town, my eyes find themselves glued to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Even more beautiful than Totoko-chan. Her hair is the most beautiful shade of blue, and her modest red dress matches her eyes. Too late I realize that I'm staring more than what is usually acceptable for most city girls, and prepare to get the routine glare. Man, I wish I was better at not accidentally being a creep. But instead of the usual glare and following whispers, she comes up to me smiling.

Desperate to not ruin this chance, I try introducing myself, "H-h-hello..."

Idiot.

The goddess is unfazed by my awkward greeting, and happily greets me in return.

"Oh, hey! You're the new farmer, aren't you? Karamatsu, right?"

"Oh, um...yeah."

Idiot.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Emily. I work at the saloon just over there, you should come by sometime!"

"Emily...so that is the name given to such beauty. AH! I mean..Yeah! I'll stop by later!"

I cover my mouth and my eyes dart around, usually saying stupid things like that makes it easier to talk, but I didn't intend for that to come out this time. Now I'm just embarrassed. I knew I shouldn't have tried to talk to a girl.

IDIOT. I WAS TRYING NOT TO RUIN IT, BUT I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH, DIDN'T I?!

For a faint second I thought I saw her cheeks become faintly pinker, but there's no way I wasn't imagining it.

In the same instance her smile faltered, which made my heart sink a little, but when she smiled at me again it skipped at least two beats.

"I'll be waiting for you, then! I have to go help set up, so I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you!"

I'm left staring after her, blush spread across my face. If I didn't look like an idiot before, I do now.

I was thinking of her as I introduced myself to the other people I ran into, not able to completely focus on anyone but her. I did get distracted by someone who reminds me of Ichimatsu, though. I hear he's into motorcycles, which I find pretty cool.

But still, Emily...what a nice name.

I enter the saloon at 5, and to my surprise almost everyone is there. I see Emily behind the counter, but decide I better get my introductions out of the way before approaching her. Maybe by the time I'm done some people will have left. That's not the case, however, as it doesn't take very long. Nervously, I sit at the counter and order a beer. All the foraging I did this week made that possible.

Gus tells Emily to fill a mug, and she pours it behind the counter. When she sets it down on the bar and looks up she smiles, almost shyly.

"Oh, hey Karamatsu! Glad you came!"

Her smile could hold the hearts of men within a second. It awes me.

"...me too." I smile a bit, genuinely happy.

"Ah, that's good-- You should try the pizza here, it's really good! Some people come here just for that."

My eyes are tricking me again.

"Maybe next time, I'm full on horseradish right now. It may taste bad when it's all you've eaten for a week, but it gives me energy at least."

I accidentally vented my personal problems to someone I just met, good job, me.

"Oh man! That must be rough, huh? Come over to my house sometime, I'll cook something for you. It may not be anything special, but I cook for my sister all the time so I think it should be better than horseradish."

"I-I don't want to be a bother..."

"It's fine! We usually make too much food anyway, I'd feel worse just letting you eat nothing but a condiment."

"Ah- okay, if it's okay with you. I feel kind of bad though, I haven't done anything for you to deserve that."

"Hm...have you been to the mine yet?"

"Not yet, I've been clearing my farm all week. I just finished cleaning out the weeds and rocks today."

"You should check it out. On some of the first few levels there's a mineral called amethyst. It's a bit dangerous to get, though. If you want to check it out you should get a sword from Marlon first. He usually hangs out around there anyway. I buy some amethyst off of Clint from time to time, I use it to meditate."

"You meditate? That's cool."

"You think so? My sister thinks it's weird."

"I don't think it's that weird. I'll bring some amethyst to you sometime!"

"Okay! I'll cook you something when you do."

"That sounds...good."

Emily gets another order and has to get back to work. I sip my beer blissfully.

I had sweet, drunken dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, most of this is fake dialogue. But it feels more human with it, and not just programmed text.


End file.
